Naruto  The Jigoku Uchiha Chronicles
by sekushigeijigokuore
Summary: this is a naruto fan fic in which there is a new uchiha no one knew of but after learning of his twin brother  Sasuke  leaving the village to join Orochimaru
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW MEMBER?**

This is a Naruto fan-fic. It is just made up and nothing happened like this at all. This first chapter comes during the fight against Raiga with Neji, Naruto, Lee, and Tenten. Now on to the story.

We return to our heroes fighting one of the legendary sword weilders of the mist. Raiga has just knocked out Neji and Naruto.

"Raiga I shall defeat you for injuring my comrades!" Lee shouted taking off his leg weights. He stands back up and races at Raiga. He is able to land a kick. And then a Punch, before he could get in the next hit Raiga got in his jutsu.

"Lightning strike jutsu!" Raiga yells. Lightning struck the ground around Lee. He dodged the first few strikes but was backed into a wall and stuck by the final bolt. He colapsed. Lee slowly rises wobbling on his feet. Before anyone spoke a mysterious ninja comes out of no where.

"Lee leave the rest to me. Rest now." He said

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Lee asked falling to the ground again.

"That will be discussed later first i must defeat Raiga." The mysterious ninja replied calmly.

"You cant defeat me! Lightning strike jutsu!" Raiga yells.

Before any lightning came down the mysterious nin gets his own jutsu in. "Fire style Pheonix Flower jutsu!" The nin shouts and aims his fireballs at the lightning destroying each one before hitting the ground. The ninja jumps back and starts a new jutsu. "O-ushi, Saru, Usa! Chidori!" He ran at top speed and disappeared.

"Where'd he...UGH!" Raiga flys into the side of the cliff. "Lightning storm!"

"8 trigrams plam rotation!" The mysterious ninja yells.

"What...Who is he? a hyuuga? no his eyes they arent the same as Neji's" Lee says half consciously.

"Time to finish this!" The mysterious ninja says as he disappears again. "Your in range!" He appears behind Raiga. "8 trigrams 64 palm!" "8 trigrams! 2 Palm! 4 palm! 8 palm! 16 Palm! 32 palm! 54 Palm!" The last hit sends Raiga hurdling towards the cliffs endge stopping right before he falls.

"Lee! Neji! Naruto" Tenten yells placing Ronmaru beside Raiga. She spots the mysterious ninja. "Who are you!" Tenten gets ready to fight.

"My names Jigoku." The mysterious ninja said. He walked over to the fallen Naruto and placed his hands above Naruto. Green Chakara comes out of his hands.

"What are you doing! Tenten asks scardily.

"Im healing them to the best of my abilities." Jigoku replied.

"Why? Who are you?" Tenten asked again.

"I'll explain when we get back to Konoha." Jigoku replied.

"They have to rest first!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I know," Jigoku walked over to Raiga. "Now I want you to take your clan away from here and NEVER come back. And if i here you pull this stunt again I will make sure you live the last day of your life. Understand!" Jigoku asked.

"Ye...Yes!" Raiga replied scaredily.

"Good, Tenten, take Lee back to the shop. I'll get Naruto and Neji," Jigoku said.

"Right!" Tenten replied picking up Lee and walked back to the shop. Jigoku swept up Naruto and Neji, and followed.

*Tenten's thoughts* _Who is this ninja? an enemy? he can't be. If he was why would he help us beat Raiga? He knows our names, but we've never seen him before. If he wanted us dead would he not have stucken us down? What if he just wants to get into the village to attck it directly? But he wouldnt need us at all. He fought Raiga by himself and there isnt a scratch on him. He doesnt even seem tired. I wonder if Neji knows him we will have to wait..._

When they reached the shop it was late and the battle tired them. They rested till morning. Jigoku stayed up staring out the window. Just sitting silently with a hurt expression on his face. It was when everyone woke up and went down to have something to eat when they ran into problems.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Jigoku, and i am going back to the Leaf with you guys." Jigoku replied.

"What do you mean your coming back to the village with us? Are you a specialty ninja the leaf have asked to help us?" Naruto asked again.

"You could say that." Jigoku replied slurrping the rest of his soup out of the bowl.

"Alright another ninja! My names..."

"Naruto Uzamaki. And your comrades are Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten. You are genin of the leaf. I know everything you do and more about the leaf village." Jigoku replied.

"How did he?" Naruto started

"Byakugan! WHAT THE!" Neji falls over from the site of the chakara flow in Jigoku.

"Neji what is it?" Tenten asks.

"Hes got more chakara then all of us combined!" Neji replies.

"Even...?" Naruto asks pointing to his stomach.

"Yes Naruto including that," Neji answers. Jigoku raises his head and Neji sees his face and goes pale.

"Neji whats wrong?" Tenten asks.

"N...no...nothing just not feeling very good from the fight yesterday." Neji replies. Then Grandma Sancho walks into the shop whith a fresh batch of chilli. They all quickly eat their chilli desprately wanting back to the leaf. When they finished their chilli they said their goodbyes and went on their way.

"So Jigoku do you have a last name?" Naruto asks walking to catch up to Jigoku.

"That is unimportant right now," Jigoku replies.

"So why are you coming back to the leaf with us?" Naruto continued.

"That will be answered when we get back..." Jigoku answers again.

"What do you-"

"Naruto don't get him angry he isn't one to be messed with," Tenten said.

"Huh?" Naruto said dumbfoundedly.

"Look at him Naruto he's a jonin, and he took a Raiga out by himself," Tenten exclaimed.

"Shes right Naruto. Jigoku isnt one to be messed with," Neji says.

"How do you know Neji?" Naruto asks.

"Well, first of all, Tenten pointed out hes a jonin and he out ranks us by a lot, second hes the same age as you and me. *Shocked faces cross Lee, Tenten and Nartuos face* and thirdly he was able to take down the entire Hyuuga clan when he was six." Neji says.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS NEJI!" Naruto yelled.

"Ya Neji you know him? and did he really do that?" Tenten asked in astonishment. _I knew there was something about him that strange_

"Yes but I'm sure it'll be explained when we return to the village," Neji answers. By about mid-day they arrive back at the village. Neji and his team head to the hokage and Jigoku goes off in another direction.

"Lady Hokage," Neji says.

"Ah, Neji how was your mission?" Tsunade asks.

"It was a success thanks to Jigoku," Neji replies.

"Jigoku hes here? Where?" Tsunade asked defensively. Then a knock came at the door. "Come in"

"Right here Tsunade," Jigoku says walking through the door.

"Address me properly Jigoku!" Tsunade commanded.

"You and I both know that is never going to happen," Jigoku chuckled.

"Respect my lady!" Shizune shouted.

"Stand down Shizune," Tsunade said.

"Milady?"

"Jigoku why are you here not come to kill me too have you?" Tsunade asked.

"Hehheh no. I have no reason too. The others well I had every right too. And besides you know the reason why i am here," Jigokus laughing face changed to anger.

"Yes i relize why. Shizune tell all the village ninjas to go to the colleseum. You will explain why your here to the village. But can you put a barrier around here so that we dont get attacked?" Tsunade said.

"Absolutely, thats why i wasn't here when they came, i was setting up a barrier. lightning style lightning barrier," Jigoku said and the entire village became surrounded by an electric barrier.

Shizune rounded up the entire village ninja and headed to meet tsuande and the rest at the colleseum.

"Milady! every ninja is here and accounted for," Shizune said.

"Good. Ninja of the leaf you are probably wondering why you are here. We have a new elite ninja among our ranks. Though very young he is one of the most powerful ninja i have ever met. Some of you may know him some may not. His name is Jigoku Uchiha!" Tsunade yelled. There was silence across the crowd amny were confused and startled. One of the gate guards spoke up...(MORE NEXT TIME)


	2. Chapter 2

"Thats impossible all the Uchiha were killed six years ago. It was the traitor Itachi!-" The guard said but was swiftly interupted.

"Please do not speak ill of my older brother. It will get you killed," Jigoku said.

"Older brother pft. You are not a Uchiha and you aren't the great ninja you say you are." The guard said.

"Oh really now? Well come down here and prove me wrong." Jigoku mocked.

"Very well!" The guard came at jigoku with a kunai in his left hand.

"Fine then," Jigoku sighed. "O-ushi, Usa, Saru, Lightning style Chidori," Jigoku dissappeared and reappeared behind the attacking nin. "One thousand birds!" He shouted when he hit the ninja in the back. The ninja flew across the stadium and hit the wall with a loud crash. "Now anyone else doubt my abilities? I'd gladly show you more of what I can do."

"Not that I'm doubting your origin Master Jigoku but you havent proven your a true Uchiha." Kurenai said.

"Well I guess I can always do this. Sharigan!" Jigoku replied and his eyes turned red just like the Uchiha's are well known for.

"He is a Uchiha!" Then whole crowd shouted in shock.

"WHATTTTTT!" Naruto's voice was above the rest.

"Yes. In fact the one you just lost to Orochimaru is my twin brother," Jigoku said glumly. The crowd was confused and out of control.

"WHAT!" Naruto was again louder then the rest of them. "Your Sasuke's twin!"

"Yes I believe thats what I just said," Jigoku go said.

"Jigoku you look a lot different then sasuke. I mean your taller then he is for one. Your hair is also a different colour." Sakura asks

"Well I also was raised in several different areas, and my body is only taller cause my chakara flow is immense." Jigoku ansewered.

"That doesnt really explain a lot," Sakura said.

"Kakashi can you comfirm that my 'accusations' are true," Jigoku asks.

"It is true this is sasukes twin. He was sent from the leaf when he was born because he held the shukaku that you now know is in Gaara," Kakashi answered.

"But hasnt't anyone whose held the tailed demon that tried to get it removed; haven't they all died?" Sakura asked.

"Well the reason they never mentioned me is probably because i killed the feudal lord of both the mist and sound village," Jigoku replied.

"This is not true at all! this is all a hoax! there no way hes killed them in the past impossible," a random ninja said.

"You don't think I could? Well lets prove this fact that i have the ability to kill a simple feudal lord. Lets fix this thought of yours. Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Juraiya, Tsunade, Fight me. And we will see just how much power I've really got. Let's get this over with," Jigoku said and smirked...(MORE NEXT TIME)


	3. Chapter 3

"We wont hold back at all Jigoku," Kakashi said.

"That is the point Kakashi, of course fighting you all at once would make the actual fighting limited, we'd just be running using justsus. so we'll go in rounds, first Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Jiraiya, Tsunade, then Kakashi," Jigoku replied.

"What is he crazy for fighting Kakashi-sensei last?" Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Don't worry so much Naruto he knows how to fight quite well." Neji said walking up behind Naruto.

"Neji! Whoa you scared me," Naruto sighed.

"Your about to learn exactly why Jigoku is probably the worlds most powerful ninja there is. He is trained in many different styles of justsus, including most of the famous clans in Konoha. Like the hyuuga, inuzuka, and Nara clans," Neji said.

"WHHHAAATTT! Are you telling me he can use your jutsus?!" Naruto screamed.

"Yes he is I saw him use the same jutsus Neji uses back when he fought Raiga," Lee says.

"No waay!" Naruto said glumly.

"Let's start this Kurenai." Jigoku said.

"Right!" Kurenai jumped into the arena. The battled comenced. Kurenai started with one of her genjutsus. It appeared that she had caught Jigoku right off the start, But little did they know that Jigoku had them in a genjutsu of his own. Kurenai's Genjutsu faded and Jigoku's body was limp on the ground. But it suddenly vanished, and Jigoku appeared behind Kurenai holding a kunai to her throat.

"I would believe you are now dead," Jigoku sheithed his kunai. "I guess that brings me to Asuma then." Kurenai still shocked moved back to the stands and Asuma entered the arena. Asuma ran straight at Jigoku with tremendous speed. He threw his chakara blades towards his face. Jigoku just kept dodging the punches. Jigoku jumped away from Asuma and started a jutsu. Asuma stood still waiting to see what He may be doing. Jigoku bit his finger. A summoning justsu, Asuma recognized and sprinted at jigoku but was to late. "Summoning jutsu! Spirit wolf Vein!" Jigoku called out slamming his hand on the ground. A huge wolf appeared in front of him. Jigoku climbed on top of this wolf and they bound into the sky. "Inuzuka style, Fang over Fang!" Jigoku called out and mimcked Kibas own jutsu.

"WHAT NO WAY!" Kiba yelled from the stands.

Jigoku's jutsu hit Asuma and sent him flyng into a wall. "I think your done Asuma. Asuma nodded and jumped back into the crowd.

"I guess that means it's my turn! " Gai said excitedly, "Dynamic Entry!" He yelled jumping into the stadium.

"Don't seem to enthusiastic there Gai your going to end up like Asuma and Kurenai." Jigoku said.

"We'll see about that, I'm going right into the first gate," Gai said, "First gate OPEN." And the battle started. Gai went straight at Jigoku throwing everything he had at him. But Jigoku dodged them as easily as he did Asuma's. "Never did learn did you Gai, Seeing as you can't really say much after the Gates begin to open I'll show you what I mean." Jigoku said, "8 trigrams palm rotation," He said spinning in a circle sending Gai backwards right to the wall. "second and third gate open!" Gai yelled. "This isn't going to far but alright," Jigoku said. Gai ran and smack Jigoku it the face. Jigoku used a subsitution. He is hidden in a nearby tree. "Well i can't use any close ranged attacks i won't have time to pull them off so i think I have to use this. Hebi, Ryu, Usa, Toru, Katon Ryuuka no jutsu (Dragon flame jutsu)" Jigoku said fire bursting out of his mouth. The Dragon flew at Gai, he dodged it but when he went running towards Jigoku he was gone. "You may have 3 gates open but your still to slow, CHIDORI!" Jigoku yelled hitting Gai right in the back and sending him flying into the wall. "Gai your done" Jigoku said as Gai slowly got to his feet and jumped back into the stands.

"WOW! JIGOKU is one tough opponent to take done Gai Sensei!" Lee said amazed.

"He isn't done Lee, He will take down Jiraiya and Tsunade too. Neji said in a straight tone.

"Neji you cannot be serious!?" Lee exclaimed.

"I am Lee, He still hasn't depleted his first chakara source. It is not even near being empty. See Jigoku is special in the way that he actually has two chakara cores. That is one reason the hyuuga clan was defeated by him many years ago. Even our 8 trigrams could not stop his entire chakara flow. Jigoku is a true Uchiha as well as many don't believe right now. He knows the byakugan eyes as well as sharingan. Hes tremendously powerful. " Neji said uneasily.

"Neji how does he know my families jutsus?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"He went to your family at a young age. When he was here for the chunin exams he was asking to learn anything he could not because he thinks know all the jutsus is to become powerful but cause he wants to know cause everything can help in a dire situation. Most of the ninjas in the village don't remember who he is. Hes changed a lot. His hair wasn't that light before it was black blue like the uchihas…." Neji began.

"He also didng have the scar running down his body either. He was shorter and looked more childish. My father tells My clan about him every year the date he came to the city and asked to learn the clans jutsus." Shikamaru finished.

"You know him too Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

" I vaguely remember him, I was younger too so I had not even started training. I know he is even smarter then me when it comes to stragedy in battle. Hes a quick thinker as you saw against Gai he distracted Gai with his dragon flame and then took him out. No one matches his speed either not even when Lee opens his gates." Shikamaru replied.

"It looks like juraiya is heading out lets see how it pans out," Shino Exclaims.

"Jigoku I thought you were dead its been so long. But I should have known otherwise you are way to strong to just die. Its been a long time since we fought last. I remember how you helped defend Konoha against Invasion, taking out most of the enemy militia before they could even strike. Well lets fight and see how much you've grown!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"It has been a while Jiraiya lets make this a great battle,"Jigoku smirked.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraiya yells and hits the ground as the toad appears.

" Typical Jiraiya, Shadow clone jutsu!" Jigoku said as dozens on himself appear.

"Gamabunta lets burn them, " Jiraiya said

"Agreed!" The toad replied and Jiraiya sent out his oil jutsu and gamabunta set it a flame. Jigokus clones mostly dodged it while they were running at Jiraiya.

" Mud swamp Jutsu!" Jiraiya yelled spraying the ground in a thick tarry substance. He caught a lot of the Clones. Jigoku Jumped and started running on the heads of his clones towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya acting fast quickly got in his oil out and gamabunta set it on fire again straight at jigoku destroying the path of clones on its way. Jigoku leaped into the air and started his own jutsu.

"Water style secret jutsu flooding lake jutsu!" Jigoku said as the mud swamp disappeared and turned into a giant lake.

"So Jigoku learned a few new Jutsus have you?" Jiraiya said as Jigoku landed on the water.

"Yes Jiraiya I have and this is only one of them but I really should end this," Jigoku replied starting another jutsu. "Water style Water Dragon Jutsu!"

"How did you manage to pull off that jutsu so fast it has 47 hand seals!" Jiraiya said stunned.

"I have been able to develop my own way of using the jutsu that requires me to do a water clone immediate or the first jutsu just ends so while you were so worried about the speed… Water Style water clone Jutsu! Another water dragon appeared beside the other.

"Very clever Jigoku you really are as strong as ever lets do this Gamabunta!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Right!" Gamabunta replied bounding into the air as the water dragons charged them head on.

"Needle Jizo!" Jiraiya said putting up a spikey protective barrier around Gamabunta and himself to shield him from the water dragons.

_Perfect just as I thought when he starts coming down I'll use the waters mist to cover myself and make my last hit before hes finished._

The water dragons blew up on contact with Jiraiya's jutsu. Him and Gamabunta started to fall down. It was Jigoku's moment to attack. He ran and jumped up through the mist masking his approach.

"Gamabunta can you see him?" Jiriaya asked.

"No and that is not a good sign with Jigoku," Gamabunta replied.

Appearing from the mist inches from Jiraiya Jigoku was close enough to finish it. "The dragons worked perfectly! 8 Trigrams 64 palms!" Jigoku yelled hitting Jiraiya with each strike. On the final strike he sent Jiraiya flying into the water below. "Good fight Jiraiya but not good enough.

"You still fight well Jigoku and with great stragedy! It is always an honor to fight someone with your skill,"Jiraiya said.

The ground in the coliseum went back to normal and Jiraiya jumped back in to the crowd and Tsunade stepped out.

"Jigoku you are quite strong I will not hold back!" Tsunade shouted as she ran at him throwing one of her punches at him. He jumped back dodging the crater she put into the field.

"Well Tsunade a lot of your talent in strictly as a medical ninja and taijutsu. This wont last long," Jigoku said jumping of a wall as Tsunade punches the wall leaving yet another crater. "I wonder if you know this technique," Jigoku said as he landed and dissapeared into the ground.

"Groundhog technique hey," Tsunade murmured and punched the ground and jumped back into a tree. "Dammit not there where is he!" Tsunade yelled.

"Below you Jigoku yelled jumping up from the ground and grabbing tsunades leg and pulled her out of the tree and down into the earth. "I think that wraps this up," Jigoku laughed.

"Very well Jigoku just get me out of this," Tsunade sighed. Jigoku went back into the ground and Tsunade slowly rose out of the ground.

"Now it is your turn Kakashi!" Jigoku shouted.

"Very well Jigoku," Kakashi stated.

"This guy is really strong to take down everyone so far!" Sakura said.

"I did tell you he is, I witnessed it before," Neji said.

"He thinks faster then a Nara, he moves faster then Lee, He is well adept in all different styles of jutsu and hes only twelve if hes not a child prodigy I don't know who is," Shikamaru said.

"Hes going up against Kakashi Sensei now lets watch this. From what hes shown this should be a good battle…(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
